Harry Potter and the Return of Darkness
by shaman95naruto
Summary: They say the winning side of a war gets to write its history. What happens when Harry absorbs the Horcrux in his scar to discover all of Voldemort's knowledge, skills, memories, and the hidden side of history? Harry decides that he actually agrees with some of the things Voldemort was fighting for. Dark!Harry; Will eventually be HP/DG/AG/FD/GD ADOPTED from TheFlowerOfTheCourt


**I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

**THANKS TO MY BETA blazingblondemannequin**

Pairing: Harry/Daphne/Astoria/Fleur/Gabrielle (This involves a marriage contract to go along with the wives for each house. However, Harry is too young at this point and won't be doing grown up things for awhile now); Starting this story Harry will be 14, Daphne is 14, Astoria is 12, Fleur is 16, (Her birthday will be a few days before the Triwizard Tournament starts, making her 17 and eligable for said tournament) and Gabrielle will be 10. (Her birthday will be in early September, a week or so after school starts, making her 11 for most of Harry's 4th year, and she will be 12 shortly after starting her first year.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of Harry Potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, I am just playing in her world.

* * *

"BOY GET YOUR LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSE DOWN HERE AND COOK US SOME DAMN BREAKFAST!" came the shouts of his walrus of an uncle waking him from another strange dream featuring the ugly childlike Voldemort. He couldn't make heads or tails of what the Dark Lord was planning, only that it in some way involved him. Harry rolled out of bed, reminding himself how much he hated his excuse for relatives. Gathering up some of his worn out hand-me downs, Harry started to dress.

He gave his uncle a harsh glare as he passed him headed to the stove, setting a couple frying pans onto the stove top. Pulling out the eggs and bacon from the ice box and adding it to the pans, he got to thinking about the letter that arrived for him yesterday.

Mr. Potter,

A meeting has been requested by Lord Sirius Orion Black with you at 10:00 on the 31st of July regarding your inheritance. Upon request a portkey has been sent with this letter that will take you directly to the Gringotts lobby. The portkey will activate at 9:45 on the 31st, we strongly suggest you not miss it.

Flingorth, Account Manager of Black Estate

He served the greasy food to his relatives and grabbed a plate taking it back up to his room. Taking a look at his watch he noticed that he still had an hour and forty five minutes until the portkey was to leave, so quickly ate and headed outside to complete his now daily workout routine. Harry had started doing it every morning, since seeing how emaciated Azkaban had left Sirius, and figuring that his malnourished body couldn't look too much better unless he decided to change it. Half an hour later, he slipped into the garage unnoticed, to use Dudley's weight lifting set (He was too much of a pig to use it anyway) to finish up his daily routine, before heading back up to shower with only twenty minutes until his portkey departed. Standing under the shower head with the steaming hot water running down his back, Harry closed his eyes and thought of the last time he had seen his godfather...

* * *

Harry and Sirius were standing on the balcony beside the clock tower that was overlooking the Hogwarts courtyard, with Hermione standing a distance away, giving the two a few private minutes before they had to be back into the infirmary.

"Harry," his godfather began, "I want you to be careful until I next see you. There are some things that have probably been kept from you, things I can't explain now, but I'll meet with you over the summer to discuss them with you."

"When will I see you?"

"I will send you the details by owl post. Now some things I have to tell you may be very hard for you to understand, but I will need you to keep an open mind and be patient while I explain some things to you as I fear you have been left ignorant and misled on a lot of issues from Dumbledore." Sirius was looking a little nervous as he continued. "There are also some things about my past, which we do not have the time to discuss here, but that you need to be made aware of along with the reasons behind those things."

Thoroughly confused by that last statement and still wondering what kind of things were being kept from him, but understanding that they were pressed for time, he just nodded his acceptance and moved in to give his godfather a quick rib smashing hug.

"Just be careful Sirius, I have already broken you out from the grasp of the ministry once, don't make me do it again." Harry replied with a sly smirk.

"You too pup, make sure to keep in touch and I'll see you soon"

With that last message he climbed onto the back of Buckbeak and they kicked off and headed into the darkness. Harry just stood there watching the dark speck getting smaller and smaller until Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and reminding him that they only had a few minutes to be back, and with that they turned around and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower, and headed back to his room. By the time he had finished dressing, he still had about five minutes to go before the portkey activated so he decided to spend a few minutes collecting his thoughts until the unfamiliar feeling of a fish hook pulling from behind his naval whisked him away from his bedroom on Private Drive.

Harry appeared a few seconds later in the bright white marble made lobby of Gringotts bank which was as usual lined around the edges by desks of close to a hundred goblins. A few doors placed around the room were the only signs that there were other parts to the bank, each being guarded by a pair of armed goblin warriors, same as the front doors. There was a decent sized crowd already gathered inside the lobby, so Harry joined the queue in the shortest line he could find to wait for a teller. It was a few minutes before ten when his turn finally came around.

"How can I help you today?" asked the goblin who looked as if he would rather be elsewhere dealing with anything other then wizards.

"Good morning sir," Harry replied as a look of shock that a human would have any kind of manners crossed the goblins face. Being used to treated like a second rate creature by most humans, it was a welcome change which made his mood improve a bit towards the youth. "My name is Harry Potter and I have a ten o'clock appointment with Flingorth the Black Family account manager."

"My apologies for my earlier attitude Mr. Potter, my name is Sharptooth, and if you will follow me, I will show you to his office." Sharptooth led him through an ornately set of oak doors which led to another long hallway with more doors lining it, each with a plaque and a family name attached to it. A few doors here and there had a pair of goblin warriors standing outside of the doors, leading him to believe that there was business being attended to behind said doors.

After what seemed like a five minute walk and passed more turns and corners then he could keep count Griphook stopped him at a door that had a plaque with the Black family name on it with what he assumed was the Black family crest of a grim howling at a moon with what looked like two bodies laying in front of it on the ground. The two goblin warriors bowed them into the room where an older looking goblin sat behind an antique mahogany desk with Sirius seated on the near side. They both turned to him as he stepped into the room and Sharptooth bowed to them as he re-shut the doors behind him.

After what seemed like a five minute walk and passed more turns and corners then he could keep count Griphook stopped him at a door that had a plaque with the Black family name on it with what he assumed was the Black family crest of a grim howling at a moon with what looked like two bodies laying in front of it on the ground. The two goblin warriors bowed them into the room where an older looking goblin sat behind an antique mahogany desk with Sirius seated on the near side. They both turned to him as he stepped into the room and Sharptooth bowed to them as he re-shut the doors behind him.

"Harry, its good to see you again pup" Sirius exclaimed getting up from his chair rather quickly to wrap him up in a big hug.

"You too Sirius, so what are we doing here today?"

"I believe I can answer that for you Mr. Potter" replied the old goblin who introduced himself as Flingorth. Shaking the goblins hand and taking the offered seat, Flingorth continued on. "Your godfather here has requested we give you the inheritance ritual to check and see if you are entitled to any Lordships and thus their vaults."

"Sounds fair enough, what do you need me to do?" Flingorth pulled out a vial filled with a clear like substance, an old piece of parchment, and a rather sharp looking quill.

"This here is an inheritance potion. You must drink the potion and then sign your name using a blood quill onto the top of this piece of parchment." Taking the quill and parchment and placing them in front of himself, Harry downed the clear potion which tasted oddly enough like parchment, and signed his name onto the sheet in front of him, feeling a slight sting on the back of his hand. Only a few seconds later blood-red words began to appear on the parchment and all three watched as it filled itself out to read...

**Harry James Potter**

**Titles**

**Heir to the house of Potter**

**Heir to the house of Peverell **

**Heir to the house of Black**

**Heir to the house of Slytherin (soul adoption)**

**Extra**

**Incomplete soul adoption (Tom Marvolo Riddle; a.k.a. Lord Voldemort)**

**Parseltongue (from soul adoption)**

**50% block on magical core (placed shortly after birth)**

**Marriage Contracts with the Greengrass family (through House Black/House Slytherin)**

Harry just sat there stunned. So many questions running through his mind he did not even know where to begin. "Please allow me to explain what exactly it is you are looking at Mr. Potter," Flingorth began. "Each of the four houses you are currently the heir to you can claim your Lordship over them, however, there are a few pro's and con's to both so I will give you a few minutes to think it over after we are finished and you have had chance to discuss things with your godfather.

Harry just nodded his consent and the goblin continued. "As to the upside for each house you claim your Lordship over you gain those seats on the Wizengamot when you become of age, which let me be frank, would make you a very powerful individual when it comes to shaping the future of the wizarding world. Also with each Lordship you can claim the family vaults, which while I cannot as of yet give you the details until you take up the lordships of these houses, all vaults are of substantial amounts, other then the Slytherin vault as the Gaunt family blew the Slytherin fortune over the centuries. There are still however seats for the Slytherin house on the Wizengamot."

"Now as to the downside, which most men these days would not even consider it a downside, is that for each Lordship you claim, you would have to take a separate wife for each title." At this Sirius and Harry's eyes both went wide but both thinking completely different things. Sirius was thinking about how his godson was the luckiest bastard on the planet right about now, while Harry was thinking about how in the hell he could handle four wives at the same time!

"Now to continue on Mr. Potter, the incomplete soul adoption by the man named Voldemort. Most likely it was caused the night he gave you your legendary scar. If I would have to hazard a guess I would say that he has delved deeply into soul magic creating what are known as Horcruxes which is the process of splitting ones soul and hiding pieces into other objects, which would in turn anchor you to this world if you should die. However, he would have had to delve pretty deeply for his soul to become unstable enough for a piece to dislodge and attach itself to you that night his own killing curse rebound upon him."

"Master Flingorth is there anyway to get rid of it?" asked Sirius speaking up for the first time since the explanations began.

"While yes I can destroy it, there are other options one can take depending on if you find the benefits worth the price or not," the old goblin replied.

"I'm not sure if I should be honored or scared out of my mind by having a piece of him stuck inside my head," Harry laughed trying to bring some humor to a not so humorous situation.

"Yes well, let me explain what I had in mind and you can make that decision for yourself," the old goblin answered with a wry smile. "While we can destroy the soul fragment you will at the same time lose your right as the heir of Slytherin House along with your Parseltongue abilities. On the other hand we can complete the necessary rituals that would combine that fragment with your own soul which would have a plethora of extra surprises added along to what it is already giving you"

Waiting for the other shoe to drop Harry asked the goblin to explain the pro's and con's of merging the two souls together, "First let me explain about souls." He began. "The soul is the essence to each individual, while the body can survive without a soul given proper care, you will no longer exist in it. The body is merely a vessel for which to hold a person through means of harboring their soul. While the brain of the body processes all thoughts, memories, reactions, emotions, and any other responses humans make and do, all of these things exist within the soul however. In muggle terms the soul is like the hard drive of one of their computer's, it stores every ounce of information and everything the computer can do onto that hard drive with which the rest of the computer then processes, displaying it to the rest of the world."

"Essentially what this means is that by absorbing the fragment of the soul you would gain a 'copy' of Voldemort's 'hard drive'. You would essentially gain every thought, memory, ability, or bit of knowledge that he had up until the point his curse rebound upon him. You would be receiving decades of extra knowledge from one of the most powerful wizards to ever talk the planet." Here Flingorth's smile became almost feral, thinking of just how powerful Harry could become in the next few years with a completely unblocked core and more knowledge then most men could acquire in five lifetimes let alone at the age of 14.

Knowing that there had to be a downside to all of this other then a plethora of the most heinous memories of a madman, Harry decided to voice his question. "So whats the catch? What is the downside to all of this?"

"The downside of this Mr. Potter would be that as a Horcrux, while you live Voldemort would never be able to truly die. However, on the other side of the Galleon with a piece of his soul combined with your own, you yourself would never be able to truly die, so long as he is still alive." Harry and Sirius's eye brows both shot into their hair lines at this bit of information. While yes having an unkillable Voldemort could be a bad thing, being almost invincible yourself would be a very nice perk to have.

"Before I leave you two to make your decisions, let me finish explaining the last few pieces of this information. As for the magical block on your core, it is a very common things for parents of magically strong children, to have placed upon them. Usually these are taken off by said parents upon their 11th birthday. That yours was not is a blessing and a curse. The curse is that every bit of magic you have done up unto this point has been at least four times harder for you to achieve. I say at least four because your magical core is like any other muscle in your body, the harder and more you use it the stronger it gets. Your core has had to work at least twice as hard for you to produce the same magic that others around you are completing. Theoretically this in turn should make your core even stronger then it would have been if your blocks had been removed upon your 11th birthday."

"Gee pup, you never do anything half arsed do you?" Sirius laughed.

"Well my aunt and uncle always kept telling me I was a freak, maybe they knew more then they let on." Harry replied jokingly not seeing the dark look that crossed Sirius' face as he heard his godson talking about his relatives treatment of him.

"Well back on topic," Flingorth interupted. "As for the marriage contracts between house Black and house Slytherin with the Greengrass family, this one while unbreakable still has to be finalized seeing as the Greengrass family has two daughters and the contracts does not name which one has to fulfill which contract." A smile came to his face before he continued. "You get to kill two birds with one stone as the muggles would say."

Wondering how exactly the goblin seemed to know so much about muggle's Harry decided to ask him about it as a good way to change the subject from his future wife problem. "I am curious Master Flingorth as to how you seem to know a lot about muggle's and their ways?"

"We are a bank Mr. Potter, we deal not only in wizard currency but that of the muggle's as well. So seeing as we cannot just walk into a muggle bank without clearly breaking the statute of secrecy, we have adapted to using muggle computers to do all of our transactions throughout the muggle world."

"I guess that would do it." was Harry's only response. "So may I have a few minutes alone with my godfather to discuss things while you get ready the things required to remove my magical block, and hopefully by then we will have an answer as to my soul and Lordship problems?

"That would be fine Mr. Potter, I shall return in fifteen minutes for your decisions." And with those last words Flingorth left through the door behind his chair.

"Well what do you think Sirius?"

"Well...,"he began, trying to find out how exactly to bring up what he had originally brought Harry here to discuss. "First off it is your decision in the end, I would suggest you to do it, but I wont force you to choose one way or the other. However, there was a reason I called for this meeting other then what has happened so far. Now is as good a time as any to tell you seeing as if you do go through with the ritual you may be pissed I did not tell you beforehand. I'm starting to ramble aren't I?"

"Just a bit." he replied starting to get nervous on exactly what Sirius had to tell him. "Although we only have fifteen minutes so do try to spit it out."

Sirius sighed and tried to calm himself, he knew this could either make or break his relationship with his godson. "Here is goes, first know that I loved your parents and you very much, your father was a brother to me in all but blood, and I would have never betrayed them. However, although I never received a trail, I still would have ended up in Azkaban." Sirius started to roll up his sleeve on his left arm. "Now before you freak out and try and kill me, please at least let me explain as much as I can first."

Harry looked down to where Sirius had just finished rolling up his sleeve and saw the last thing he ever expected to see on his godfather...the Dark Mark. A roller coaster of emotions flashed through him. Anger, shock, betrayal, sadness, and the oddest of all, slight acceptance? However shock won out and he could only sit there gaping like a fish unable to talk, waiting for Sirius to get on with the explaining part of what was going on.

"Pup, what you have to understand is that the winning side of a war gets to write it's history. I am certain that most of the story you have heard has been one sided. From what you have told me in our letters for the past month, I would have to say most of it has been intentional and you have been subjected to a lot of manipulations to see that you land on the so called 'light' side of this war.

For instance, I know for a fact that James and Lily stated in their will that you should under no circumstances be sent to the Dursley's if something were to happen to them. Yet their will has of yet to see the light of day and Dumbledore somehow managed to ship you off to them the first chance he got. I also know for a fact that witches and wizards who are either muggleborn or muggle raised are to have the deputy headmistress/headmaster visit your home and explain the wizarding world to them. Yet you were sent Hagrid, while a nice bloke, didn't see fit to tell you how to even get onto the train platform where the biggest light side family known, just happens to come to your rescue.

But back to me. What I told you before was still true, I was not your parents secret keeper, the Dark Lord was a master Legillimans and I could not risk him finding out that information. While I would not betray him, he understood that your folks and I were close and did not hold it against me that I also would not fight against your parents. He may have been a Dark Lord but he is not quite as evil as Dumbledore would have you to believe. However, Peter, who was always week willed, decided to use the betrayal of your parents to get on his good side and told him how to find them. I tracked him down and tried to get my revenge but as you know he blasted the street away, killing all of those muggles and framing me while fleeing into the sewers.

I miss your parents very much, and regret everyday that they had to die, but you must understand that we were at war, and casualties are inevitable. The Dark Lord isn't merely a raging lunatic set out to destroy the world, completely the opposite to be truthful, we were trying to save it from certain destruction. However, the rest you would understand better if you were to go through with this ritual. That way you can see first hand exactly what the Dark Lords plans and idea's were."

Harry was having a fierce internal struggle with himself. On one hand he was having a hard time getting over the 'light' side agenda that had been instilled into him the last three years, and he was finding all of this hard to believe. On the other hand, there did seem to be a lot of coincidences. From Hagrid's deliverance of him into the wizarding world, to just happening to meet the Weasley family on the muggle side of the barrier, to being told how every dark wizard ever had been in Slytherin, when already he knew of two Gryffindors. Then there was his first year, like how a mountain troll could get passed the wards of Hogwarts and to the second floor without the headmaster knowing about it, or how three first years just happened to be able to get passed all of the obstacles guarding the Philosophers Stone.

Second year saw him having to take on a sixty foot Basilisk, that Dumbledore even after fifty years hadn't figured out was there? And somehow even though nobody knew where the chamber of secrets was, Fawkes was able to show up just in the nick of time to help save the day. It seemed like Dumbledore always never seemed to know what was going on, but somehow always showed up to 'save the day', and the more Harry thought about it, the more suspicious he was starting to get.

Even last year, Dumbledore seemed to only show up at the end to help Harry with the idea of using the time turner to free Sirius, but instead of going back himself, he once again allowed two third years to fumble their way through it allowing Peter to escape once again. Looking back it was just enough help to keep him indebted to Dumbledore but not enough to get Sirius free and allow Harry to escape from the Dursleys.

The Dursleys...that was a whole new ball game when it came to Dumbledore. The man had to have known that my parents did not wish me to be there, he had to have known what kind of living conditions he was submitting me too, I mean for merlins sake my damn Hogwarts letter was addressed to me as the cupboard under the stairs. Yet, year after year he seems fit to keep sending me back, while this entire time I have been able to claim several Lordships and free myself from that hell on earth.

No, Harry had decided. While he may not be able to support an evil dark lord, the questions were beginning to pile up and he was curious as to just how evil the man had in fact been. He could no longer count on others to give him the so called facts, so he decided he was going to get them from the source and consequences be damned! He was tired of being lied to and manipulated, tired of being used and discarded at the whims of the wizarding world, and most of all he was tired of those filthy muggles who called themselves his family, and he would be damned if he was ever going back! It was time for him to take control of his own life!

Just then the doors opened back up and Flingorth entered the room once more. "Mr. Potter, have you made your decisions yet?"

"Master Flingorth," he took a small second to look at his godfather before continuing. "I have decided. I will claim all four Lordships, I would like to have this magical block removed from me, and I would like to go ahead and complete the soul adoption. It is time for me to finally get the second side of this story and make decisions for myself for once and not ones that have been forced upon me."

"Very well Mr. Potter," the old goblin pulled out an old ornate box that he had brought back with him. "I took the liberty of obtaining your Lordship rings, you will need to put each one onto a finger of your choice, if they resize then magic has accepted you as the head of those families and the proper Lord of the house. You should also note that upon the first ring accepting you as Lord of its house, you shall become emancipated and eligible to use magic outside of school."

He slid the box over to Harry who opened it and pulled out the Potter ring first, it was a gold band with a huge ruby in the middle of it. Engraved on the ruby was a golden Griffin. Slipping it onto his right index finger where it resized immediately. Once the ring had accepted him, he was flooded with information on each of the Potter properties and the wards surrounding each one of them. Taking a moment to let his head settle from the onslaught of information, he reached in and grabbed the Peverell ring. This ring had a silver band with a black diamond in the center of it, flanked by two smaller white diamonds. Engraved onto the black diamond was a triangle with a circle in the middle with a vertical line going through both (the sign of the deathly hallows). He slipped it on next to the potter ring on his middle finger. Once again there was a flood of information on his properties and the wards, but not as much as was for the Potter ring.

Next to come out of the box was the Slytherin ring, it had a platinum band with a huge emerald set in the middle of it. Flanking the emerald were two basilisks engraved along the band each facing the center stone with tiny topaz placed for eyes. Engraved onto the center emerald was the letter S in old english. Slipping this ring on the middle finger of his left hand he was once again on the receiving end of more information but even less then the Peverell ring and could only tell of one house belonging to Slytherin house, an old shack hidden away in the town of Little Hangleton, however there were some serious wards surrounding this property.

The last and final ring was the one Harry was most curious about, the Black family ring. "Sirius how is it that I am to be Lord of the Black family when one, you are obviously still alive, and two i'm not a member of the Black family am I?"

"To answer your second question first, your grandmother on your fathers side was Dorea Black, so you do in fact have Black blood in you. As for your first question, in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic I am a criminal and therefore unfit to be the head of a house, as it is unlikely for me to be set free anytime soon, it is to be passed down to my Heir, which i have chosen you for. Now before you complain, if I had not chosen you, it would have sent to the son of my cousin Cissy, Draco Malfoy, and i'm sure you would rather avoid that yes?"

Nodding his head in reply he slipped the Black family ring onto his left index finger, it was also a platinum band with a black diamond in the center of it, being flanked by two moonstones. Engraved onto the diamond was the picture of a Grim, who looked very similar to Padfoot. It too resized sending almost as much information as the Potter ring had. "Congratulations, your new title will be Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin. Now if you will please follow me Lord Potter to the ritual chamber we will remove your block and take care of the soul adoption."

* * *

The two men followed Flingorth back out through the door the old goblin had been using. The floor slopped downwards with many twists and turns until the ornate walls had turned into stone walls lined with torches. After about a ten minute walk they came to a dead end with high white marble doors standing off on the right side. Two armed goblin warriors opened the french style doors as they approached bowing them in. The inside of the room was made up completely of white marble. The only thing in the room was a large marble ritual table completely covered in runes.

"Lord Potter if you could please lay upon the ritual table I will explain what is going to be happening." As Harry climbed upon the ritual table Flingorth began to explain what was going to be taking place. "Each of these runes you see carved into the ritual table has its own function, we are going to activate the runes for removal of magical blocks and the one for soul adoptions. Now I must warn you this will be a painful process as it requires your blood during the ritual and you must be strapped in to ensure that the ritual goes without problems."

Two medi-goblins shuffled over and began strapping him to the table while a third began pressing his finger to several of the runes surrounding him causing them to glow. "We are ready to begin now Lord Potter, now it will be hard but try to relax." With that he pressed the activation runes and Harry immediately found out he wasn't kidding about the pain. Two needles shaped like the tip of a muggle syringe shot up from the table and into each of his palm's allowing his blood to drain into the ritual table. At the same time a fierce pain in his chest and his forehead where his scar was erupted.

At the same time Sirius could see his body starting to be enveloped in a white glow, while hearing his godsons pained cries as the ritual took effect. Sirius, Flingorth, and the three medi-goblins waited in bated breath for over five minutes, while Harry screamed his throat raw, until the white glow began to recede and Harry stopped screaming. Once the glow was completely gone and it was just harry laying there panting hard, the three medi-goblins deactivated the ritual table and started to unstrap him. Once they had deactivated the table the two needles detracted from his palms and they healed over not even leaving a scar.

Meanwhile, minus the previous pain, Harry had never felt physically better, he could feel the added magical strength bubbling beneath the surface at the same time almost six decades of Voldemort's knowledge and memories began to flood his mind. What startled him was how similar the two of them actually were. Both were orphaned from a very early age, but grew up hated and abused by the muggles who were supposed to care and support them, and both had been on the receiving ends of the now classic Dumbledore manipulations.

He could see every thought and every reasoning behind why he chose to go to war, and to say that he didn't see a lot of things he agreed with would be a lie. A young Tom Riddle initially wanted revenge against the muggle world for what they had done to him growing up, but also saw the potential for the destruction of the magical world because of the muggles as well. Every year more and more muggleborn witches and wizards are being introduced into the magical world. The reason he hated the muggleborns was not because of their heritage but because with each muggleborn came two muggle parents who also was introduced into the magical world.

Eventually enough magic haters like the Dursleys and people from the orphanage young Riddle grew up in, would find out about our world and seek out to destroy it as they tried to do hundreds of years earlier. Every old tradition and law that muggleborns tried to abolish and 'modernize', made it that much easier for the muggles to discover us. Luckily with all of these memories came knowledge because of this he now knew how to learn Occlumency because he would need it to sort the immense wealth of knowledge he had just gained and sort out his immensely packed head.

* * *

Climbing off of the ritual table, Harry silently followed Flingorth and Sirius back to the Black Family account conference room, while trying to get his head to stop spinning from the knowledge still trying to get acclimated within his mind. Once seated, Harry decided to break the silence. "Master Flingorth, may I have an account balance for all four houses before we take a trip to the vaults?"

"Of course Lord Potter." Pressing a call button on his desk another goblin came scurrying into the room, bowing to the older goblin. "Blackclaw, bring me the account reports for the Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin houses, I already have the Black accounts here." The goblin hurried out of the office and came back a few minutes later out of breath, dropping off three files and then hurrying out once more. "Here you are Lord Potter." He slid the three files over to Harry, along with the file for the Black family, he opened them up and began to read.

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Harry Potter trust vault – 100,000 galleons (annual refill)**

**Potter Family Vault – 298,754,000 galleons; various jewels, books, and artifacts**

**Properties: Cottage in Godric's Hallow (destroyed); Potter Manor in Wales; French Villa in southern France; Flat in London; various apartments located in major cities around the world.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**Black Family Vault – 289,977,000 Galleons; various jewels, books, and artifacts**

**Properties: Black family home in London (12 Grimmauld Place, London); Black Manor in Scottland; Black Family island in the Mediterranean; various flats and condo's in major cities around the world.**

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Peverell Family Vault – (Money assimilated into Potter family vault in 1736); various jewels, books, and artifacts remain in Peverell vault via Peverell Family by-laws.**

**Properties: Peverell Family castle in south-eastern England **

**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

**Slytherin Family Vault – 1,399 Galleons; various books**

**Properties: Gaunt Family shack in Little Hangleton **

Harry was floored with the amount of wealth he now owned, but before he headed down to the vaults he decided to plan ahead and rearrange his vaults to prepare for his future wives so they may be on equal footing value wise. "Master Flingorth, I would like to have transfers made in the following manner. First I would like to change my trust vault into a personal vault and I would like to restrict access to all vaults to everyone besides myself, then upon completion of my future marriages I want each wife added to their appropriate family vault.

I would then like to rearrange funds to have 100,000,000 galleons in the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin Family Vaults, 50,000,000 galleons added to Sirius Black's personal vault and the remaining galleons added to my personal vault. I would like the appropriate keys to each vault and then if you wouldn't mind I would like to visit each vault please."

Flingorth had been writing down all of this information as Harry had been giving it. Once he finished writing it all down he pulled out a money bag and muggle wallet, each had a small crest on it for each of his four houses along with another crest he didn't recognize. "Lord Potter these are a never ending money bag and wallet that only you can access and are tied to each of your five vaults. You merely touch which crest you want to take the money from the vault of and say the amount you want to withdraw and it will appear inside of the money bag, same for muggle money and the wallet. If you ever lose them they have a built in portkey that will send them back to your personal vault. Now if you will follow me I will take you to your vaults."

* * *

The three headed back out to the main lobby of the bank, and went through the same door towards the vaults that Harry went through for the first time three years ago to the day. Once they arrived to the cart Harry had deja vu as he saw a face he remembered from that day three years ago. "Hello master Griphook, it is nice to see you again." Griphook was floored that a human not only spoke civil to him but remembered him at all."

"Ah, Lord Potter, it is a pleasant surprise to see you again. I hope everything is well?"

"Very well, thank you Griphook." he replied as the now foursome climbed into the cart that would take them down to his vaults. "Just taking a trip to see what my vaults contain that may be of immediate use to me."

With that they set off, after countless twists and turns going much further down then the last time he had came, they finally arrived at the Peverell Family vault. Huge bronze doors displayed the Peverell coat of arms in the center of the doors. "Lord Potter you need to touch your family ring to the doors to deactivate the locking mechanism and open the doors. Immediately after touching his ring to the door, he could hear the locks retracting and the door started to open.

Walking into the vault there was, rather quicker than expected, the 100,000,000 galleons that he had requested transferred to the vault. He almost fainted in shock after he looked at the massive pile of gold when he remembered that he in fact had over five times as much located in other vaults farther below. Ignoring the collection of weapons, armor, and jewels for a later day, he headed over to the bookshelves where there was a pedestal with an old looking journal placed upon it that read _The Deathly Hallows. _Shrinking it, with his now underage magic tracking free wand, he placed it into his pocket for reading later. Their weren't a ton of books on the shelves but there were various ones on a plethora of subjects including the dark arts.

Grabbing an old trunk from the weapons and armor section, he emptied it out, and began shrinking the books and placing them into the trunk. Double checking to make sure he had not forgot any books, he exited the vault and hopped back into the cart heading for his next destination.

The next vault they came to was the Black Family vault. The double hinged doors were made out of solid black obsidian with the Black Crest located in the center of it. Upon placing the ring in the center as he did with the Peverell Vault, the doors swung open and he headed straight for the books section. Unlike the Peverell Vault, the Black Vault had an immense library, so Harry called Sirius to help him select which books to take, shrink them, and add them to his trunk.

Back in the cart headed for the next vault, Harry was surprised to see that it was the Slytherin Vault next. He would have never guessed that the Potter Family had been around even longer then the Slytherin Family. The Slytherin Vault doors were made of black marble with green and silver veins running through it. Having already known from Voldemort's memories that there wasn't much in the vault other then a few books, he shrank them down, added them to his trunk, and headed for his last and final stop, the Potter Family Vault.

The Potter Family Vault was huge. There were exceedingly large piles of jewels, many cabinets of jewelry, a huge armory of weapons and armor, and like the Black Vault a vast library. Again with Sirius's help they shrank what books they could until his trunk was completely full, and headed back towards the door. As he was about to leave he saw a small desk next to the door with two letters addressed to him on top of an inch thick package that was about a foot and a half wide and two feet tall. Shrinking the package he added it and the letters to his pocket with his shrunken trunk.

Another cart ride later, Harry and Sirius bid Flingorth a good day. They decided to go on a shopping spree before heading out to find which new Family Manor he wanted to live at. Harry and Padfoot stepped out the front doors of the bank, and their new path's in life began.

* * *

**S95N OUT!**


End file.
